Cool as a Cucumber! Cure Cucumber Is Born!
Cool as a Cucumber! Cure Cucumber Is Born! is the second chapter of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Major Events * The past of Atsuko and Kirara is explored. * Kirara transforms into Cure Cucumber for the first time. * Kirara uses Cucumber Splash for the first time. Synopsis The episode opens as Kirara is being picked on by a pack of bullies. Suddenly, Atsuko shows up and chases them away by threatening to report them. Thus begins a beautiful friendship. That was several years before. Kirara, still remembering that moment as if it was yesterday, wakes up and gets into uniform before taking off for school. Kirara meets with Atsuko as she notices bruises from the day before and asks if she's being bullied. Atsuko brushes it off as Kirara is shown to worry about her all day while at the same time wondering if she'd had the bruises for some time and she only just now noticed. Her thoughts are interrupted as everyone in the class gets some projects to work on and those that didn't are encouraged to partner with someone and make sure everyone with a project also has a partner, so as to emphasize the value of teamwork. Atsuko and Kirara head towards the library figuring out what to do the project on as the two begin to reminisce Kirara ends up blurting out if she trusts her or not since she feels that Atsuko isn't telling her the whole truth about her bruises. Meanwhile, back Slash is being chewed out by Shocker for losing against Atsuko and decides to send Soundwave to earth him being the second strongest to earth to take out Gonga and Atsuko. Back at Niji no Yume Academy Library, Atsuko was reading through books for the project while talking with Gonga on telling Kirara about her being a cure as Gonga explains telling her might get her hurt if she tells her as the two keep arguing Kirara was listening to the conversation being behind them with more books as she went up to her excited asking if she is a super hero as Atsuko was trying to calm her down not wanting for the rest of the students to hear. Suddenly a gong noise was heard making Atsuko go wide-eyed knowing one of the Disrupters was there as a roar of a Mikiri was heard. She tells Kirara to get the students to safety. Kirara nods, and as the room empties out Atsuko transforms into Cure Steam and jumps out the window to fight the Mikiri. Kirara is able to get the other students to safety when she notices Atsuko getting her butt handed to her by the Mikiri, being brought down by her many bruises from the first fight making her detransform. As she's about to be finished off, Kirara says "Allow me to return the favor!" and blocks the final blow right before she gains her Chimer and transforms into Cure Cucumber, using her newfound powers to quickly dodge and overpower the Mikiri and finish it off with Cucumber Splash. Characters * Atsuko Ohara/Cure Steam * Kirara Komuro/Cure Cucumber * Gonga * Shocker * Soundwave * Slash * Brash * Fumiko Komuro * Atsushi Komuro